


特指由高处向下看引起的眩晕·Vertigo

by ahuang



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahuang/pseuds/ahuang
Summary: 私设 超级无敌多。ABO设定方面也比较复杂！*有drag queen 元素。ABO世界观主要参考：https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404271221775674139第一次写abo，遗传学有点没搞懂，非常不严谨见谅ABO遗传学设定：有隐性基因的设定。o为隐性基因，A与B为显性基因（值得注意的是BA之间，B有优先级，至于为啥我也不懂）。该社会中男女比例与现实社会中相似。基因型的配对有六种: Alpha（Ao, AA）Beta（BA，BB，Bo）Omega（oo）。本文中最重要的概念是，总人口中，beta最多，alpha较多，omega极为稀少。男AB不能怀孕，女ABO及男O可以怀孕。社会设定：就像是现在不能在孩子出生前鉴定性别一样，这个世界不允许在孩子性觉醒（即次性征显现前）进行DNA测定或核磁共振性别测定。当然，有人违法去做测定啦。另外，做DNA测定的价格很高昂，所以一般只有在准备结婚的时候才会做DNA测定，这样就能知道生出来的孩子有可能是什么基因型。社会层级中Alpha地位最高，Beta是社会中坚力量。omega被视作非常宝贵的生育资源，社会地位和现实社会的女性差不多（笑）因为omega非常稀少，所以除了男女A男女O配对以外，男女A和女B，甚至是女A男B也很常见。男A和男AB的配对因为无法生育而被视为异类。OO配对为社会所不齿，因为他们理应为Alpha服务，OO配对是对宝贵社会资源不负责。本文中比较重要的概念是男A男B，或男A男A的婚姻尚未合法。（普遍合法的婚姻为一切可生育的婚姻，除去OO配对，但有不少人形婚。）未普遍合法的这些婚姻/恋爱在社会中的地位参照现实世界中同性恋的地位。发情期的设定：A发情期每月一次一次3-7天B没有发情期，对信息素感知迟钝，但性觉醒后对信息素感知稍变敏感，但仍比AO迟钝。信息素淡且平缓，情绪波动/性兴奋时信息素和对信息素的感知力均有加强--------------------------------------------------------------正文分割线--------------ver·ti·go/ˈvərdəɡō/noun 名词a sensation of whirling and loss of balance, associated particularly with looking down from a great height, or caused by disease affecting the inner ear or the vestibular nerve; giddiness.一种旋转和失衡的感觉，特指由高处向下看引起的眩晕，或由影响内耳前庭神经的疾病引起。头晕。Vertigo同时也是一部1958年希区柯克的电影。大陆版译名为迷魂记。故事讲述一个曾经是警察的私家侦探爱上他的雇主的妻子玛伦（实际为雇主的情妇朱迪假扮），而后陷入一系列扑朔迷离的自杀及替身事件的故事。
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Mashiro Tomoya
Kudos: 2





	特指由高处向下看引起的眩晕·Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> 私设 超级无敌多。
> 
> ABO设定方面也比较复杂！
> 
> *有drag queen 元素。
> 
> ABO世界观主要参考：
> 
> https://card.weibo.com/article/m/show/id/2309404271221775674139
> 
> 第一次写abo，遗传学有点没搞懂，非常不严谨见谅
> 
> ABO遗传学设定：
> 
> 有隐性基因的设定。o为隐性基因，A与B为显性基因（值得注意的是BA之间，B有优先级，至于为啥我也不懂）。该社会中男女比例与现实社会中相似。基因型的配对有六种: Alpha（Ao, AA）Beta（BA，BB，Bo）Omega（oo）。本文中最重要的概念是，总人口中，beta最多，alpha较多，omega极为稀少。男AB不能怀孕，女ABO及男O可以怀孕。
> 
> 社会设定：
> 
> 就像是现在不能在孩子出生前鉴定性别一样，这个世界不允许在孩子性觉醒（即次性征显现前）进行DNA测定或核磁共振性别测定。当然，有人违法去做测定啦。另外，做DNA测定的价格很高昂，所以一般只有在准备结婚的时候才会做DNA测定，这样就能知道生出来的孩子有可能是什么基因型。
> 
> 社会层级中Alpha地位最高，Beta是社会中坚力量。omega被视作非常宝贵的生育资源，社会地位和现实社会的女性差不多（笑）因为omega非常稀少，所以除了男女A男女O配对以外，男女A和女B，甚至是女A男B也很常见。男A和男AB的配对因为无法生育而被视为异类。OO配对为社会所不齿，因为他们理应为Alpha服务，OO配对是对宝贵社会资源不负责。本文中比较重要的概念是男A男B，或男A男A的婚姻尚未合法。（普遍合法的婚姻为一切可生育的婚姻，除去OO配对，但有不少人形婚。）未普遍合法的这些婚姻/恋爱在社会中的地位参照现实世界中同性恋的地位。
> 
> 发情期的设定：
> 
> A发情期每月一次一次3-7天
> 
> B没有发情期，对信息素感知迟钝，但性觉醒后对信息素感知稍变敏感，但仍比AO迟钝。信息素淡且平缓，情绪波动/性兴奋时信息素和对信息素的感知力均有加强
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------正文分割线--------------
> 
> ver·ti·go
> 
> /ˈvərdəɡō/
> 
> noun 名词
> 
> a sensation of whirling and loss of balance, associated particularly with looking down from a great height, or caused by disease affecting the inner ear or the vestibular nerve; giddiness.
> 
> 一种旋转和失衡的感觉，特指由高处向下看引起的眩晕，或由影响内耳前庭神经的疾病引起。头晕。
> 
> Vertigo同时也是一部1958年希区柯克的电影。大陆版译名为迷魂记。故事讲述一个曾经是警察的私家侦探爱上他的雇主的妻子玛伦（实际为雇主的情妇朱迪假扮），而后陷入一系列扑朔迷离的自杀及替身事件的故事。

【1】  
真白友也从小就长得像一个标准的男性Omega。初春的午后，从半开的教室窗户缝飘进的零星樱花花瓣落在他微卷的柔软发梢，淡粉与亚麻色相映成趣。微斜的45度角阳光勾勒出他微翘的鼻尖，幼鹿般晶亮的眼睛和丰润的嘴唇，勾得同班一众情窦初开的小男Alpha们垂涎三尺。在这个生殖崇拜的世界里，稀有的男Omega于Alpha们来说，就像肥美多汁的羔羊于忍饥挨饿三年五载的狼一般。然而噩耗还是传开了。在一个普通的下午，从这个普通初中的普通小白教学楼的楼梯拐角里传出的一声哀嚎很快响彻了整个学校。

“你说什么？！真白君你不可能……不可能不是Omega吧？！”层层叠叠的围观群众听言轰然乱作一团。

“不……就是还没有确定性别的意思，但是确实从我的父母来看应该不可能是Omega啦……”身着白衬衫的男孩微红了脸，搓着自己的手指。

“有没有可能记错了？”告白的小Alpha仍然不死心。

“很感谢你喜欢我， 但是我确实应该是Alpha或者Beta，绝不可能是Omega的……”他害羞地低下头。

“真白君不是Omega的话就没有意义了啊！”

诶？真白友也听不太明白对方是什么意思。

“作为Alpha或者Beta都太普通了啊，除了长得可爱没有什么特点能让人有印象了吧？”

……

“要是Omega就好了呢。”

……

……

真是糟糕透了。真白睁开眼，胸口像是揣了块石头。入学第一天就回想起这种事情，新生活真是开了好兆头。他伸手按掉了闹钟。

距离那个轰动全xx初中的告白事件已经过去两年了。被个刚刚性觉醒的小毛Alpha说太普通了也就长得可爱，这事搁谁身上都会不爽的吧？！更何况，更何况，自己好歹是个男生，也是做着当白马王子迎娶公主的美梦的……他拉过被子把自己严严实实地裹了起来。Alpha有什么厉害的，切，不就是体味比别人大点，两腿中间多长了个圆咕隆咚的大瘤子嘛。

我们在前面已经介绍过，真白友也有可能是Alpha，也有可能是Beta。但是这个世界上绝大部分生理正常的Alpha 14、15岁就会性觉醒，这就是为什么初中二年级还是雏的小Alpha们突然争先恐后地想对真白下手，这也是为什么真白友也不是omega这个真相天下大白之后，再没人过问他的事。

真白友也想当Alpha。Alpha有最多的社会资源，Alpha可以想做什么就做什么。成功，名望，领导力对于alpha好像得来容易。但是真白清楚，种种迹象表明他更可能是一个beta。他埋下头去，摸摸自己腿间的小铃铛。它只是一个普通的小铃铛，没有半点次性征显现的迹象。他将像这个社会的绝大多数一般，混进涌动的人群中，成为空气，成为万千齿轮中的一个。或许他会和另一个beta女性相爱，然后他们将有一个普通的像是他自己的家庭一般的家庭，接着他的普通又快乐的生活将得以继续。

但万一我是Alpha呢？真白友也想到这里，胸口的石头羽化成翩翩蝴蝶。如果我是Alpha的话，他欣喜地思忖，我就会有我自己的Omega。当然，如果这个Omega是那位来参观学校时见过的女神就更好了……他害羞地捂住了脸。

对了，我们忘记提一件事。真白友也的新学校是梦之咲偶像科，是著名男子偶像学校。本来真白想报考的学校是普通的重点高中而已，因为他原本的道路是成为一名安分的公司职员。但是青梅竹马紫之创，是个Omega。紫之创的性别在此并没有那么重要，梦之咲的性别构成百分之七八十都是Alpha也不是重点。我们想要指出的重点是，真白友也被紫之创拉来参观梦之咲这件事，彻彻底底打破了他的人生规划。他迷恋上了一个人。这个人站在舞台上熠熠发光，仿佛世间所有的美与光辉都聚集在他的身上。他一笑，真白友也的世界就颠覆了过来，他又眨眨眼，真白友也就想同他一起去看一个新的世界。他想与他在清晨的朝阳中相拥，在傍晚的斜阳下漫舞。

总而言之，真白友也人生中第一次如此强烈地想要做一个Alpha。这样的话，他就可以正大光明地追求他的女神，他就和其他的追求者站在了同样的起跑线上。但他大约不是Alpha吧。他只是一个Beta，Beta并不能抱得美人归。

唉，他叹了口气，掀开被子下了床去洗漱。听说那个学长的社团是演剧部，那么今天就去交入部申请吧！他边用发胶撸平自己乱翘的头发，边想着一定要给学长留一个完美的第一印象。

白天一整天，真白肚子里的小鹿一直在乱撞。他听着同学们一个比一个生动夸张了不得的自我介绍，心里愈发不踏实。这个学校的学生随便拎出来一个就是财阀贵公子，宇宙美少年，智商三百五，粉丝上千万。而他看向窗玻璃上他的倒影，是一张他自己都看不明晰的路人脸，蹙着两根粗眉毛，一脸苦大仇深的样子。在烦躁什么呢？他转回头来，托着下巴望着讲台上喊他名字的老师，心里琢磨着要怎么在一会儿的演剧部自我介绍时脱颖而出。

捱了一天的各种新生会议，终于到社团活动的时间了！真白拎起书包就飞奔到传说中的演剧部活动室。部活活动室门口已经是大排长龙。因为演剧部太受欢迎，想要入部的人根本没法全塞进活动室，所以只能排成一条纵队，一个个地进去，还在身后带上门，神神秘秘地不透露里面在发生什么。好紧张呀！排在他前面的人眼见着越来越少，终于马上就要轮到真白了。他扶着部活活动室涂成红色的漆皮木门，反复演练着介绍自己的台词，生怕一会儿说瓢了嘴。

“下一位~！”门里传出他梦中也常幻想的声音，他备好灿烂的笑容准备推门进去，却和夺门而出的前一个新生撞了满怀。真白抬头一看，这个人高马大的新生居然已经哭花了脸。没事没事，真白想，大概是因为这人心理脆弱，我一定没问题的。不论什么挑战，向我来吧！便推门走了进去，在身后带上了门。

演剧部活动室里的灯光是暖黄色的，昏暗又暧昧，和明亮的走廊形成鲜明的反差，一时间真白什么也看不见。等适应了光线，他看见眼前一个散着银色长发的人半卧半倚在红黄条纹的长沙发上，绿领带松驰地绕在修长的颈上，一手托着下巴，歪着头笑着打量他。真白一下子连五十音表都忘了大半。

“部长，没有申请表了。”真白身后突然传来一个低沉而平静的声音，吓得真白一掌打了过去，在说话人的脸上留下个红彤彤的巴掌印。

半卧着的人愣了，接着大笑起来，大喊了一声“Amazing！！”接着站了起来，伸了一个懒腰打了个哈欠，边把头发束成一个高马尾，边跨过地上散落着的各种服装和道具，向真白走了过来。“北斗君的反应真迟钝~！”

“部长，请不要幸灾乐祸。”

“没有没有，只是这位小朋友太有意思了~”他向真白凑过脸来，近到真白能看清他睫毛的根数，还有像紫晶矿一般闪烁的双眸。

“没有表，我们就直接聊聊吧～我叫日日树涉，你呢？”这双漂亮的眼睛垂下来问真白，双手顺着真白的肩膀环住他的后背。真白把五十音表已经忘得一干二净。

“部长请不要性骚扰学弟。”被称呼为北斗君的冷面帅哥把日日树涉乱摸的双手从真白的身上扒了下来。

“真、真白友也，我叫真白友也！一年生！想要加入演剧部！”真白涨红了脸大声喊道。

“友也君？可以叫你友也君吗~！可真有精神呀~！”日日树涉灵活地把双手从北斗的手里抽出来，不知从哪里变出一朵玫瑰花，别在了真白的耳朵上。

“为什么想要加入演剧部呢？”他的手指顺着真白涨红的耳廓抚到下巴，又向下搭到真白的喉结上。真白的喉结动了动。

“因为，因为想要摆脱普通！”真白说。

“Fufufu！~”日日树笑了，手指离开真白的脖子，“这真是一个不得了的愿望呢，保持普通已经是很难的事情了，为什么想要摆脱普通呢？”说着，他一转身，马尾轻扫过真白的脸，扬起一股浓烈的玫瑰香，只冲真白的后脑。

“因为我曾经看过一次日日树前辈的演出，十分憧憬您，想要和您结婚！”

听了这话的日日树涉，转过头来，吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，噗地又笑了。

“Amazing！！✨可真敢说呀~！”他顿了一下，“但是友也君不是Omega吧~？”

诶？

“友也君的味道像是很——淡很淡的蜂蜜，是Beta吧？”

诶？先不提真白本人都不太清楚自己的信息素和性别是什么，为什么这跟他是不是Omega有关系？

“我确实不是Omega，但是前辈难道……”

“哦~哦~友也君也误会了吧~？”日日树涉转回身来，摘下真白耳边的玫瑰花，塞进真白微张的嘴唇间，“我是Alpha哦？❤️”

玫瑰花掉到了地上。真白两年前的回忆又一股脑涌上来，只不过这一次，他真的觉得—要是自己是Omega就好了。 

【2】  
日日树涉的名声在所有一年生间传开了。据说此人是个蛇蝎美人，一百人排队交申请，一个不落哭哭啼啼地出来，最后只有十个新人。而一周过去，这十个里又退了一半，再一周，便只剩下了一个。

午间休息。真白和紫之创一起在天台吃便当。紫之忧心忡忡地把坊间关于两个演剧部前辈的传言全罗列给了真白。

“听说那个日日树前辈和另外那个，叫做什么来着？”

“冰鹰北斗。”

“对，都是很受欢迎的Alpha。”

“哦是吗。”真白漫不经心地嚼着煎蛋卷，含混地应着。

“听说他们还很会玩。”

“那是什么意思？”

“大概，”紫之有点扭捏，“我是听别的Omega说的，就是和很多各种性别的人同时交往，这样的意思。”

“……这样。”

“友也君没关系吗？还有前辈说日日树前辈是个怪人，喜欢对学弟，就是……那种。”

“是吗？”真白衡量了从认识女神到躲避变态这个过程间日日树涉的种种行径，定下结论，“部长必然是怪人，还是个变态。总是把我瞬间扒光套上裙子之类的，还对我上下其手，要是没有北斗前辈在旁边拦着，我说不定贞操不保。”

“那友也君岂不是很危险！！是不是他威胁你退部就曝光你的家庭住址，喜欢的漫画，或者说，”紫之创突然抓住真白的肩膀猛晃，“他手上有你的裸照？！”

“创想到哪里去了！！”真白任着自己被摇来晃去，“但是北斗前辈完全是个正常人，不如说是个完美的前辈，温柔体贴，优雅帅气……”

“话虽如此，但是感觉不退部，不论是友也君的尊严还是贞操都……！”

真白看着天边低压的云层，心想下午大概会下雨。

“嘛，现在还撑得住。”

撑不住的时候再去想退部的事情也不迟，现在至少能看见那家伙和北斗前辈的脸蛋。自己只是个肤浅的颜粉，他觉得大概应该是这样。或者创说的性向这件事，让他隐隐觉得有希望？说不定，若是长久地待在部长的身边，部长也会对他产生兴趣？唉，可是他在想什么啊，他可是一点才能也没有的路边的石子，日日树涉那样光芒四射的天才怎么会看上他。

回家的路上，真白数着公车玻璃上的雨珠，想起第一次见到日日树时，对方说起自己信息素的事情。真白拎起领口，细嗅了一圈。没有啊，没有蜂蜜的味道啊。是Alpha的嗅觉灵敏所以闻到了？这么说我果然是Beta咯？性没性觉醒这种事情自己竟然都不清楚，就跟别的所有的事情一样。未来想要做的事情，喜欢的人，自己的性别和信息素，代数考试最后一题的第二种解法，为什么会有人喜欢吃苦瓜，还有Ra*bits下次演出的服装经费要从哪里出。

真白抓乱了自己的头毛，头顶着前座的椅背，看着黑暗里自己两只交叉的脚。

是不是对于身在最强组合fn的天才Alpha美少年日日树前辈来说，所有问题的答案都很清晰？

在忙碌班级事务，筹备组合演出，和焦头烂额的公演排练间，第一学期很快过去，暑假到来了。虽说是暑假，但梦之咲作为偶像学校，就算是假期，也被大大小小的集训和live排满。真白与学校的同学和兔团的队友仍是经常见面，唯一的不同是没有每周三次的演剧部活动。他从书包里翻出上一次公演的剧本。剧本上用荧光笔画着他的台词，边距里还有日日树涉圈圈画画的他本人称之为“爱的箴言”的笔记。真白把剧本和自己都扔到床上，把脸埋进枕头里。枕头温暖柔软地包围了他。这个学期，公演的主角他只拿到了一次，还是女主角。不如说是因为演剧部只有三个人，自己再怎么不会演也只能上了吧？！不知道部长和北斗前辈暑假有什么打算？虽然部长经常揶揄北斗前辈迟钝，但是北斗前辈是有才能的，能够加快脚步拉住部长的衣角。我呢？

真白想起罗密欧与朱丽叶公演时，饰演双女主的部长和北斗前辈在聚光灯下那个激烈而热情的吻。即便还是会受到歧视，双Alpha的配对在这个社会里也不算少了……时不时地还会有双A配对权益游行之类的……他抱住他的枕头。会介意这个的话，我果然还是喜欢部长的？或者说我喜欢的是北斗前辈？再或者我是和那些情窦初开的初中Alpha一样见一个爱一个想脚踩两只船的家伙？或者北斗前辈喜欢部长而我也喜欢部长所以北斗前辈是我的情敌？！或者我和部长都喜欢北斗前辈但是北斗前辈总是照顾我所以部长因为吃醋才会对我实施那些变态的行径？！还是说……

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”真白友也冲着枕头大喊了出来。他的思绪缠成了一个杂乱的巨大黑色线团，把他也缠了进去，堵住他的口鼻，捆住他的手脚。

“友也？你没事吧？快收拾收拾起床了，今天要陪友美去游乐园呢。”妈妈在外面关切地问。

“啊？妈妈，我今天不想出门……”真白友也想就这样和枕头君一起腐烂在他的被窝里。

“友也怎么能这样呢！快起来！要有点做哥哥的样子！！！”而妈妈怒气冲冲地打开门，掀开了被子，发现了在被子下面抱着枕头缩成一团的他。

“啊呀，什么事情这么发愁呀，怎么还哭了。”妈妈把枕头从真白的怀里抽了出来。

“没有哭。”

“枕头都湿了，还说没有哭。”

“……”

“好啦好啦，出去转转，有什么事情这么愁，你自己一个人急也没有用呀。出去转转吧~嗯？”

“……”

“真……白……友……”

“好的！”不屈的真白友也在母亲的威严下再一次站了起来。 

【3】  
看着攒动的人头，真白友也想：暑假的周六，真是来游乐园的大好时机。与其说是痛快地玩了一天，不如说是真白全家痛快地当了一天无情的排队机器。但是妹妹酱似乎兴致勃勃，从早上一直兴奋到了傍晚，临近六点钟的时候终于耗尽了体力，拉着真白的手，坐在长椅上休息。

“友也君？”耳边响起熟悉的声音，抬头，发现是披着天使皮的恶魔日日树涉。

事态的发展接着失去了控制。日日树大哭着让真白陪他一起去坐摩天轮，真白也大呼小叫地拒绝，但是真白的妈妈误会日日树是Omega，而日日树口中的“发情期需要人陪”的意思是“Omega发情期需要Beta陪护”。于是妈妈热心地寻找各式理由去让日日树涉和他的乖儿子度过美好二人时光。

多合适，真白的妈妈说，坐完摩天轮正好可以看八点的花车游行。

于是真白友也和日日树涉在一狭小车厢中独处。摩天轮缓缓地转动着，车厢微微摇晃。日日树目不转睛地盯着真白。

“你干什么……”

突然，日日树涉像只四足的野兽般爬过来凑到真白身边，又在真白领口闻闻。

“刚才就闻到了，现在更确定了。友也君果然……喜欢我？”

“诶？！？！？！？！？！”情况突然，真白炸了毛。

“莫非友也君完全没有自觉？车厢里全——部都是蜂蜜的味道，浓郁地快透不过气来啦。啊呀，忘记Beta对信息素不太敏感。”日日树一副漫不经心的样子紧挨着他坐下。

真白猛吸一口气，果然车厢里充斥着浓烈的蜂蜜味。

“Beta原来没有发情期也能发出这么浓的信息素呀，想必现在友也君超级害羞？啊呀，不过友也君确实想和我结婚，一般来说想要结婚的话，那就是喜欢咯？”

日日树的脸向着真白贴过来，真白为了躲他，一直缩到车厢的角落，直到无处可退。日日树压到他身上。灵活湿滑的舌头伸进他的耳朵里，手伸进他的腰带，鼻尖刮着他的颈侧，温热的呼吸喷吐在他的领口里。张开嘴，还要去咬真白的脖子。

但是真白一脚踢在了日日树涉的肚子上。对方吃痛坐到地上。

“诶！不是么？”

“你要干什么！”

“哈哈哈！~侵犯友也君呀？”

“你！！我……”

对方说得太过直白，真白反而不知道该怎么回答。

“我……喜欢部长，但是我不希望部长在发情期的作用下对我做出什么，用这种形式发生关系什么的。我想……真正被您从才能上认可，然后在社会地位上能和您比肩。我知道我现在还做不到，如果需要努力很多年才能抓住您的发梢的话，那么也只能让您等了！”

“诶。”日日树涉歪着头仔细端详真白的脸，看得真白非常地不好意思。

“你又想干什么……”

“敬语。”日日树涉如同自言自语一般小声地讲道。

“你说什么我听不见！！”

“我是说，”他提高了音量，“友也君这种时候反而会说敬语，像是有求于我，有点色情~”

“……再也不会对你说敬语了死变态！！！！”真白张牙舞爪地使出了无能的狂怒，而日日树涉轻而易举地擒住了他舞动的手脚，还把一个亲吻落在他的额头上。直到真白哼哼唧唧地完全地瘫软在座位上，日日树才做出双手投降的姿势放开了他。

“友也君接下来要离我远一点哦~离得太近了可就是自投罗网~”

“……谁要离你近。”

于是他们两个一个缩在了车厢这角，一个坐在了车厢那角。

“呀~刚才真是太危险了！幸好友也君是Beta，要不然就要被我标记了哈哈哈！！”

“……”

日日树看着真白缩成一团不说话的样子，也在角落缩成一团。

“啊！今天本来就好难过！现在被小学弟拒绝更难过了！好希望小学弟读一读空气，能够给予我爱与体贴！”

“……？”

“……！”

“…………”

“…………~”

“你怎么了……你还好吗？”

“谢谢友也君的关心！我其实失恋啦！被甩掉啦！说出来果然好多啦！”

真白大约有三秒钟的当机。

“我可是刚刚向你告白了，这种事情和我说好吗！！”

“哈哈哈！不太好！”

真白不知道接下来他该问些什么。比如日日树涉喜欢的人是谁？这个人他认不认识，是Omega吗？部长只喜欢Omega吗？听了他的告白之后的答案是什么呢？天才日日树涉是怎么看待自己，是怎么看待他对他的感情的呢？思绪在脑子里团团转的功夫，日日树涉开始模仿着真白的声音和他自己对话了。

（真白的声线）“部长有没有喜欢的人呢？”

“现在并没有喜欢的人哦~这可是大好的机会哦友也君！”

（真白的声线）“可是我并不是Omega……”

“没！关！系！我不论是AlphaOmegaBetaDeltaGama全部都可以哦~！”

（真白的声线）“那我……那我再向您表达一次爱意吧！我喜&*）？/唔”

真白友也沉默的小火山爆发了。他冲过去捂住了日日树涉的嘴。日日树抓住他的手，拨开，用他的额头顶住真白的额头。日日树涉的额头很烫。车厢里蜂蜜的气味消散了，现在弥漫着一股淡淡的红酒香。日日树呼出的热气吹进真白的嘴里，使得真白浑身都酥麻了，失去了力气。日日树放开了他。他滑到地上。他挣扎着爬上椅子，紧紧靠着车厢的一角。

“友也君太不小心了，都说了要离我远点~”

真白只是缩着不说话。

（真白的声线）“我有好多问题想要问部长，但是太害羞了真是不知道从何”

“你闭嘴！！！！”

日日树不做声了。

真白抬头，看着对方微笑着歪着头一副可怜又乖巧的样子等着他开口。

“啊……我想想。”他挠挠头，“你的信息素到底是什么，之前我以为是玫瑰，但是现在感觉闻起来有点像酒。你喝酒了吗？”

“我并没喝哦~Alpha的信息素像香水一样有前后调，前调是玫瑰，后调是红酒。我的话平时是玫瑰，发情期就是红酒啦~”

“为什么Alpha会有这种设定……”

“哈哈哈！Amazing！友也君说出打破第四堵墙的话啦！”

“……还有Alpha不是有抑制剂的吗？为什么不用……”

“抑制剂可不能常用，不然身体会抑制剂上瘾。所以大部分Alpha选择与别的合得来的Omega交往。说是交往，其实就是发情期各取所需，就像是炮友一样！也并不会标记~但是这个Omega认真了，说我迟迟不标记他真是浪费感情，所以把我甩啦！”

“游乐园约会，半途被甩了么？”

“那倒不是~！被甩是早上的事情了，心情乱糟糟的，就想不如自己一个人来游乐园吧！想不到在这里遇到友也君，真是太好啦！~”他玩着自己的麻花辫，冲着真白友也灿烂地一笑。

你看，又这样了。日日树涉总是在言语里夹杂太多的感谢和爱，给真白友也造成一种被爱着的错觉。但是日日树涉只是像太阳一样辐射自己的光辉，而真白友也只是沐浴阳光下万千人中的一个。真白想到这里，皱起眉头。

“友也君觉得恶心吗？因为我和别的Omega随随便便就上床？”

“嘛……”真白仔细地想了想，“倒也没有。”

“为什么？”

“嗯……怎么说呢，我惊讶的倒不是你会约炮这件事……”

“在友也君眼里我就是个风情万种的种马吗？❤️”

“不是！！！你不要总是打岔！我现在在很认真地讲话！”

“好好好。”

“……”

“……”

“就是，你很少讲自己的事情，然后一讲还是这么多私密的话题……”

“不喜欢这样的话题？”

“也不是不喜欢……就是……”

真白抬起眼，看见日日树托着腮一脸认真地听着。他慌乱地低下头。

“就是我们平时很少这样正常地说话，一下子知道了很多事情，有点懵……需要时间消化一下。”

“和午餐的蛋包饭一起~”

“你怎么知道我吃的蛋包饭！！不对，你又打岔！不许打岔！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！我习惯啦！你继续。”

他们的车厢快到最高点了。

“总之，部长和我讲自己的事情，我发现我还挺开心的，会觉得原来你也是正常人啊。”

“噗噗。”

“干嘛啊……不许笑……”

“好好好。”

真白扭过头看向车厢的外面。天幕暗了，游乐园闪烁的灯光像是一圈梦的光晕。太阳正西沉，天边的霞，粉色和橙红色交融在一起，像是棉花糖。

车厢到达了最高点停住了。他们陷入了沉默。

“我很喜欢坐摩天轮，热气球也是。”日日树涉开了口，自顾自地讲起来，“在城市的高点，可以把整个城市收入眼底。车水马龙的繁华街道，人头涌动的集市，海上星星点点的船舶灯光。这种时候，我会觉得啊！我果然是深深地~❤️爱着这个世界的啊~”

真白本想讽刺日日树涉恶心，转过头来，却在对方映着灯火的眼里看出泪光，从微弯的嘴角读出寂寞来。

一时真白也失了声，张张嘴也说不出话。只觉得他和日日树间不到半米的距离被拉长成了几万光年，所有比光速要慢的东西不论是声音还是感情都被远远甩在了身后。于是他们两个处在了一种漫长的，绝对的安静和静止中，直到摩天轮再次开始转动。齿轮相互摩擦发出金属机械的声音，远处传来旋转木马和渐近的冰激凌车交错在一起的八音盒音乐。

“这种事情，”日日树仍是看着窗外，“友也君愿意听的话，多少都和你讲哦？”他微微笑着轻柔地说，说得真白的耳朵尖开始发烫。

“哈哈！Beta真是好懂！像是摔碎了蜂蜜瓶子一样！~”

“是尴尬！是因为你说的话太肉麻了所以尴尬！！！”

“诶~”日日树终于转过头来，饶有兴趣地看着羞得红透的真白，“友也君看过希区柯克的一部电影叫做Vertigo吗？”

“没有，但是很有名，听说过。”

“真是可惜~友也君本来就没有才能，涉猎的作品又这么少，要怎么才能追上我呢~”

“不想追上你了！完全没有兴趣了！”

“你爱上的是玛伦还是朱迪呢？”

“什么？”

“电影的男主人公斯科特曾经是一名警察，因为追捕逃犯的过程中差点坠楼患上了恐高症，只得转行成了私家侦探~做了侦探后，他爱上了雇主的夫人玛伦，玛伦却缠入一系列稀奇的事件而失足坠楼而死。”日日树涉左右摇晃着脑袋。

“然后呢？”

“然后一蹶不振的斯科特遇见一个名叫朱迪的女子，她长得和玛伦一模一样，除了玛伦是一个金发美女，而朱迪的头发是棕色的。斯科特深深地爱上了朱迪。”

“但他并不是真的爱朱迪，只是把朱迪当做了玛伦的替身？”

“哈哈哈！友也君果然成长了，我强迫你看的一百部悬疑推理电影果然派上了用场~但是可惜你只说对了一半。”

“那剩下一半呢？”

“去看看这个电影吧，”日日树涉戴上一副图案是黑白漩涡的半面面具，“然后告诉我，你爱的是朱迪，还是玛伦呢？”

他突然打开车厢门后背向外倒了下去，引起排队人群的一片惊呼。真白慌忙地扶住车厢内的扶手探头向下看。摩天轮只转到一半，距离地面少说也还有两三层楼高，日日树涉却完全不见了踪影，只留下空中几片白鸽的羽毛缓缓地飘荡。

真白友也退回车厢里，瘫到椅子上。望着车厢顶上重叠在一起各种语言的I❤️U涂鸦，他又一次不知所措。仿佛要呕吐一般地眩晕。

要解开多少谜语，才能读懂日日树涉的真心话？要揭开多少副面具，才能看到真正的他？还有，要走过多少单行道与独木桥，才能终于去到他的身边？

而远处，花车游行开始了。 

【4】  
一晃。日日树涉毕业了。真白友也升入了二年级，冰鹰北斗接手了演剧部。再一晃，真白友也已经是小有名气的演员，冰鹰北斗的名字成为了偶像界炙手可热的招牌，而日日树涉却鲜少被人提及。

由于文章篇幅有限，我们只能先把北斗君的事情放到一边，只泛泛讲讲真白友也和日日树涉的事情。

这几年间，发生了几件大事。首先是日日树涉进入了演艺界，像一颗原子弹爆炸一般引爆了日本艺能界，接着是真白友也靠着演剧部的魔鬼训练进入了有名的演艺专业大学，做了演员，在演剧方面有了一些发展。

再后来，是日日树涉被爆出是“A性恋”，被狗仔拍到与一高大男子出入酒店。众人纷纷猜测他做O。还有消息说他“抑制剂成瘾”，但是传言中收容日日树涉的康复中心严正拒绝透露任何消息。在故事的最后，日日树涉退出演艺圈，销声匿迹，也换了所有的联系方式。有流言说他移民A国。也有小道消息说他是被资本玩弄了，因为他的能力一下子吸引了大量流量，动了某财阀投资的小偶像的蛋糕，所以才一时间爆出各种黑料。但又有声音质疑说有天祥院家给他做底，没有人敢动他。总之在事情的最后，没有人知道真相。信息的碎片被拼凑成数不清版本的故事，被健忘的网络尘封在了过去。

真白友也在接受媒体采访的时候，有时候也会被追问他有没有日日树涉的消息，或者这几年间有没有和他有过联系，或者知道他在哪里如何如何。真白都会微笑着转移话题，接着把媒体的注意力巧妙地引向自己马上就要杀青的校园偶像剧。

只是在每天入睡前，真白友也有一个十数年如一日的习惯。他打开私人电脑的匿名模式，在各大社交网络上搜索日日树涉的名字。虽说真白也知道，这样的努力都是徒劳，在网络上寻找一个刻意隐藏踪迹的人难于大海捞针。更何况，很多年过去，如今的日日树涉是什么样的人已经无从得知。但他仍是把这件事当做了每天必须要执行的仪式。他在重复他少年时期的追逐，只是他如今追逐的是一个他模糊记忆中的幻影，一个捧着白色的威尼斯假面，在空旷的礼堂中落泪的少年。

但或许是机缘巧合，又或许是命运捉弄，在他在A国P市接洽完新电影的合作项目之后，A方的导演执意要拉他去一个变装皇后主题的酒吧。

“呐~友也酱要扮演一个由男性Beta变性的女性Omega，去变装皇后酒吧就当做是收集资料了好不好？呐？~”导演是一个说话嗲声嗲气的柔弱男O，力气却出乎意料地大，在真白百般拒绝后，还是成功把他和经纪人拉上了车。

“酒吧的老板是个大美人呢，介绍给友也酱认识~对了，还是日本人，说不定能擦出爱情的火花~”

“诶~我不擅长社交场合啦，一会儿还是得您帮我多打打圆场~”

“包在我身上~！”导演边说话，边把车灵活地停进路边的车位。酒吧坐落在P市的艺术街区，入口是半地下的，一串狭窄的红砖楼梯的尽头立着一扇仿佛从童话里偷出来的小木门，上面挂着一块“仙女教母的魔术房”的霓虹招牌。

“像是去往童话世界的隧道一样。”真白感慨道。

“是吧~！”

他们一行人扶着墙壁，走下台阶，推开木门。酒吧里弥漫着一股清淡的玫瑰香，人不算多，但是也算热闹。照明不亮，暖黄色的装饰灯串从天花板上垂下来，营造出一种昏暗又暧昧的浪漫氛围。沙发和椅子的坐垫布料全部是红白相间的条纹的。

他们落座。真白低着头，反复摸着坐垫。布料和他的手掌摩擦发出沙沙的声响。红白的条纹，这个酒吧的布置，总觉得有点怀念。

“啊呀~老板亲自服务，真是荣幸~！我就照旧~！”导演听起来就是酒吧的熟客，熟练地和前来点餐的酒吧老板寒暄起来。

“那么新来的小朋友，要喝点什么？”熟悉的声音在耳边响起。

真白友也抬起头，看见那双只有在梦中才格外清晰的紫晶矿一般的双眸，正微微笑着看他。

他刚才走下的楼梯果然是一条穿越时光和空间的隧道。他又回到了这里，回到了他们第一次相识的地方。 

【4.5】

假期的图书馆门可罗雀。真白顺着狭窄的书架一溜摸过去，终于找到了写着Vertigo的DVD盒子。他抽出来，塑封皮上积了一层薄灰。吹一吹，微小的颗粒飞扬在斜阳画出的光柱中，呛得他打了一个喷嚏。他抱着它，在借阅处刷了卡，对青叶纺道了声谢谢，把盒子塞进书包，匆匆离去。

吃完了晚饭，他借来了妈妈的老式笔记本电脑，回到自己的房间，关上灯，拉上窗帘，爬上床，缩进被窝，把电脑放在膝盖上，插上耳机，把光盘塞进去，开始播放。

老电影的音画有一种奇特的质感。色彩浓烈的模糊画面上跃动着噪点，画幅也以难以觉察的幅度抖动着。背景的管弦乐混杂着微弱的电波声，像是演剧部活动室里那个日日树涉格外宝贝的古董留声机。演员讲起话来也有意思，像是他们拿一张纸巾捂住了嘴，又使足了底气讲着一口洪亮标准的，真白听不懂的美式英语。但真白挺喜欢看老电影。

电影的开头是一个女性脸部五官的大特写。背景里不和谐的和弦响起来，反复重复着几个小节。镜头渐渐趋近女人的右眼。从她的瞳孔正中，电影标题渐渐放大，像是这排字母从铁轨的尽头向他驶来。于是屏幕上一串白色的字母打出来了: Vertigo。接着标题淡去，从女人的瞳孔里又浮现出一个旋转的紫色螺旋，缓缓地变大，仿佛要把观看的人吸入漩涡黑色的中心。

日日树涉让他看这部电影的目的是个谜。日日树涉近期逼他看各类悬疑探侦电影，个中缘由是一个更大的谜。真白思来想去，推理出三个可能性。一，是让他学习演技——或许下一个公演的题材就是侦探故事，而真白的演技还挑不了大梁。二，是为了让他多涉猎优秀的电影，提升他的艺术审美和修养。三，是因为日日树涉心血来潮。这三个选项里，真白倾向于第三个。他念叨着，生活中最大的谜团就是日日树涉，谁也摸不清那个变态假面千奇古怪又变幻无常的脑瓜。

日日树在摩天轮上给他讲过一遍剧情，尽管真白当时情绪激动，此时已经记得不大真切了。大体大约是个落魄警察爱上雇主夫人的故事？一个老套的男侦探与致命女郎的故事。

Vertigo实际上的故事是这样的。男主角斯科特是一名患有恐高症的警察，但本人却不自知。影片的开头，斯科特与他的同事在楼顶追捕一名逃犯。在追捕的过程中，斯科特脚下一滑，悬挂在了屋檐下。往下一看，他犯了恐高症。跑在前面的同事转过身来向他伸出援手，不巧却也脚底一滑摔下楼去壮烈牺牲。至此，斯科特的恐高症越发严重，只要站在高处向下看就会感觉一阵眩晕，只得辞了警察的工作不干，游手好闲。这时候他有个多年不见的老同学突然联系他，让他做他夫人玛伦的私人保镖。据老同学讲，玛伦被古怪的力量控制，有可能有生命危险。于是斯科特就开始跟踪这位金发碧眼的玛伦夫人，去艺术馆，去花店，去旧金山港湾。在这个过程中，他逐渐解开了玛伦身上的谜团——玛伦被她的身世凄惨红颜薄命的外祖母的鬼魂所控制，因为她今年正好是与外祖母去世时一样的年纪，所以屡次三番地想要自杀。斯科特被这个神秘的女性深深迷住，机缘巧合间，他与玛伦相识，并相恋了。但是光是解开谜团不够保护他的爱人。在他们爱情故事的结尾，玛伦爬上一座教堂的钟塔，斯科特因为恐高症发作追不上她，扶着楼梯的扶手摇摇晃晃向下看，视野里的景象令他眩晕。等他赶到塔顶时已经迟了，玛伦已经一跃而下。他向下看，映入眼帘的只是玛伦躺在血泊中的尸体。

看到这里，真白感慨万千，几乎要落泪。造化弄人：尽管他们的爱情是不被世俗所接受的，违背道德的爱情，命运对这对苦命鸳鸯也太过残忍。“轰隆隆”，窗外突然下起雨来，仿佛上天也感受到了愤愤不平。但是电影还没有结束。

斯科特在痛失所爱之后，尽管老同学并没有责怪他工作不力，法庭也没有问责，他仍然陷入了深深的愧疚与自责，忧郁与臆想之中。在他的梦里，画面闪烁着，法庭上玛伦去世的外祖母与老同学拥抱，他坠入黑暗的墓穴里，霓虹色的放射线中央是他惊恐的脸。接着这个脸变幻成了真白友也自己的，它迅速地变大，像是路人仰起头来看真白从高处向下坠落。于是斯科特向下坠落的剪影也变成真白自己的，画面里刺眼的红光频闪。真白并没有觉得这有什么反常，他挠挠他的头顶。他看到斯科特从梦中惊醒，倏地坐起，额头上汗在反光。他转过头去看窗外，遥远的地方传来雷声。

再后来，从精神病院出院的斯科特仍在寻找玛伦。他去玛伦的旧公寓，去他们去过的餐厅，把几个金发女郎错认成他逝去的爱人。但这一天他走在街上，擦身而过一个棕红色头发的姑娘。她长得与玛伦一模一样，斯科特立刻爱上了她。他跟着姑娘去了她的客房，得知她的名字是朱迪。噢，原来如此，真白理解了。原来斯科特是这样与朱迪相见的。朱迪和斯科特渐渐走入爱河，但是斯科特总是要把朱迪变成玛伦的样子。他给她染成金发，让她化像玛伦一般淡雅的妆，给她买玛伦曾经穿过的灰色的夹克。终于，朱迪变得与玛伦一模一样了。玛伦复活了，她从一片诡异又圣洁的绿光中走出，走入斯科特的怀中。

真白看得很不适。他不喜欢替身梗的故事。他并不觉得这样是健康的爱情。外面的雨越下越大，雨滴噼噼啪啪激烈地击打着窗户。绿光里走出来的那个人变了模样，她的金发变成了银蓝色，眼睛变成了紫色。她变成了日日树涉的模样，他走出了屏幕。他向真白伸出手来，他将真白拥入怀中。真白在他逼仄的怀抱里挣扎，浓烈的玫瑰香围住他。一个热烈的吻向他压来。接着他被拉入漩涡中央，温暖潮湿，且无止尽地旋转的黑暗里。

【5】

“原来友也酱和老板是旧相识啊~！这个世界真是小~”导演凑过头来。

“友也酱我和你说哦，这个人完——全不提他过去的事情，神秘得很~这回被我抓住机会了，我一定得把你灌醉，好好给我讲讲他的黑历史！什么前男友啊，青涩初恋啊，全——部都要告诉我！”

“我的事情说出来可是相当吓人，传出去的话这个店就办不下去了哟~”日日树涉在账簿上记下点的单，又把圆珠笔别在胸前。他画了淡妆，眼皮上淡绿色星星闪闪。剪了短发，银色薄薄一层齐着耳垂，但左发鬓仍是编着一个短小的麻花辫，尾巴正好够着下颌角。真白顺着他修长的颈项往下看，酒红色的吊带露背长裙衬得他白皙的皮肤有种朦胧的半透明质感。

“那我先去照顾别的桌了，有事你们按服务铃~”他从路过的服务员手里接过玻璃水壶，从高处向三人的水杯里倒上水。晶亮细长的水柱从水壶的尖嘴中滑入真白面前的水杯里，冰块喀拉喀拉地碰撞，在水面上打转。

“老板今天不演出吗？”

“今天我只串场~有新来的姑娘，磨炼磨炼~”日日树涉把水壶放下，迈开一步，又退回来，摆摆手，“啊呀搞错了，这个不该留在你们这儿。”边说着，边把水壶又拿起来。

“诶~真可惜，还说让友也酱开开眼界呢~“

“没事，他看过不少我的演出，对吧？”他冲瑟缩的真白一笑，真白局促地应和，端起水杯抿了一口水。水很冰，一路滑进他的肚里。抬起头看，日日树涉和隔壁桌的客人正相谈甚欢。

演出开始了。日日树涉换了一袭缀满玫瑰花的华丽礼服，戴上了一顶高帽一般的巴洛克式白色假发，手里拿着根仙女棒，边介绍今天的节目边在空气里画着圈圈。接着美艳的皇后们出来了。她们个个人高马大花枝招展浓妆艳抹，高跟鞋的跟，真白估摸着能有他的脚那么长。节目千奇百怪，有唱歌的，讲笑话的，也有变魔术和脱衣舞的。

这是真白第一次看变装皇后的演出，原以为会奇异得不能接受，没想到皇后们都才华横溢，连黄段子也讲得别出心裁。

每个节目之间的暖场桥段是日日树作为仙女教母的小节目。教母差遣着一众小仆端着一双水晶鞋走来走去，寻找能穿上这双鞋的人。观众举起手来，她就随着仆人们来到这桌，坐在桌沿和客人嬉笑逗趣。

日日树涉真受欢迎。每次出场都会迎来热烈的欢呼和口哨声。真白友也也快乐地鼓掌。他也举起手来要参与，于是日日树涉来到他的桌边。注意力的焦点来到了真白身上，有客人惊喜地认出来是当红小生真白友也，于是真白也获得了一阵热烈的欢呼。

但是可惜，真白也穿不上这双水晶鞋。

演出结束之后。导演高兴，已是喝得酩酊大醉意识模糊。

真白与零零星星的粉丝拍照寒暄之后，让经纪人打车，陪着导演回家。于是酒吧里只剩下其他的店员，零散闲客，还有日日树涉和真白。

日日树涉摘了假发，换回了之前的酒红色裙子。他拉出椅子，坐在友也的对面。

“友也君不喝酒的吗？”他晃着高脚杯里的红酒，红酒在杯子里转出一个小漩涡，泛着暖黄的光。微醺的他脸颊透着粉红色，白皙的脖子下能看见充血的毛细血管。他托起酒杯，递到真白的嘴边。光滑的玻璃边沿蹭着真白的上唇。

“我不会喝啦，”真白轻轻推开递过来的酒杯沿。“我酒品很差，有一次喝醉了之后完全断片了，醒来之后发现自己光脚躺在沙滩上，后来还感冒了……就不怎么喝了。”

“噗。”日日树涉眯起眼来，缩回手，看着杯子里的红酒。

“你笑什么嘛……”

“即便是长大的友也君，也真是太有意思啦~”

“只是发酒疯啦，一点也没有意思！”

“诶。” 日日树涉端起酒杯一饮而尽，“所以友也君就喝蜂蜜牛奶吗，这也太可爱了吧？”

“关你什么事……”

“哈哈哈！~”他抬起眼来，托着腮，略歪着头看着真白。他的眼睛里有墙壁上挂着的星星灯的倒影——在他紫色的双眼里散落着金色的星光。见真白的眼神一点也没有逃避被看的意思，他收敛了笑，眼睛瞥向别处。

“为什么不联系我。”真白抛出了问题。

日日树涉慌张了一秒，眼珠乱转，想好了应答。

“友也君真是变了，如此直接~！如果是以前的话，总是要拐弯抹角地很久问不出口~！我不敢问的事，友也君一下子就问出来了~”

“所以呢，回答呢？”

“诶，友也君还是这么心急，问题是什么还没有搞清楚，怎么会有答案？”说这话的时候，日日树涉瞪大了眼睛，洋溢着笑的脸上晃过一瞬认真，把真白将脱口的反驳噎了回去。然而他又迅速挂上了笑。

“明天陪我吧？~”他趴上桌子，向真白凑过来。

“你的酒吧不管了？”真白向后缩。

“老板一天不在又不会着火。我的店员都可靠得很。”他与真白凑得太近。他低声地，轻柔地讲，热气呼在真白的脸上。他嘴唇上的透明唇蜜光滑水润。他垂着眼帘看着真白的嘴。

“也……不是不行……”真白的脸或许红了。

“太棒啦！！~”日日树涉哐当一声坐回座位。

“……我明天上午有活动，下午有时间，可以吗？”

“可以哦~！”日日树涉鼓起掌来。

“要我陪你……去哪儿……”

“游乐园。”

“为什么去游乐园？”

“因为像约会一样~”日日树涉吐吐舌头。

“并不想和你约会。”

“诶，明明第一次见面的时候还说要和前辈结婚。”

“那是年纪小，被蒙骗了。”

“哈哈哈友也君傲娇~！”

“才不是！”

“傲娇~傲娇~友也君傲娇~~”

真白友也十万分不满。他不再与背景里挑衅他的日日树涉白费力气。他用吸管往他牛奶杯子里咕嘟咕嘟吹气泡。

“友也君猜到灰姑娘的秘密了吗？为什么全场这么多人没有人能穿上？”

“为什么呢？”

“友也君要是再不思考的话更加愚蠢了~！”

“你！反正……肯定是你又有什么障眼法吧。”

“难道不应该回答这是仙女教母的魔法吗？~友也君真不浪漫！~”

“你自己说的没有魔法。”

“那么是什么呢？”

真白开始努力地思考。他皱着眉头，使劲回忆演出时的种种细节。日日树涉的笑脸烦人地凑过来，又缩了回去。想不明白。

“喀拉”，对面的椅子在地上挪动了一下。日日树站起来伸了一个懒腰。

“我得先去收拾了，友也君继续思考吧~明天不见不散哦~” 说着站起来走开几步，又转了回来，“啊呀差点忘记，友也君没有我现在的联系方式~把手机给我，我输给你吧~！”

回酒店的出租车上，真白看着手机屏幕上那个熟稔于心的名字，和陌生的异国手机号，又看向窗外。鳞次栉比的高楼间，仍是车水马龙。警笛呼号着从远处接近他们，又离去。巨大的广告牌播放着可口可乐的广告，白色的光照亮他小小的车厢。各色的霓虹灯闪烁着，街边有摇滚乐队用自制的乐器演奏。人们继续狂欢。这是不夜城。 

【6】

真白从梦中惊醒，倏地坐起，一摸额头，抹下一把冷汗。他拿起手机一看，才凌晨四点半。今天上午要和昨天接洽过的导演游览P市风光，再拍一些美食vlog做宣发，所以早上八点要到酒店大厅集合。他打了一个哈欠，缩回被子里，却翻来覆去再睡不着了。外面在下雨，他看着窗玻璃在地毯上投射出来的晶亮的雨痕。

他想起他刚入学梦之咲，大致确定自己是个Beta之后，和妈妈哭诉自己为什么不是个Alpha，再不济，像别人说的那样分化成个Omega。

温柔的妈妈少见地发了火，骂真白身在福中不知福。妈妈说：“这个社会里Beta什么也不是。但是正因为什么也不是，所以什么都可以成为。”

回过头来看，妈妈的这句话确实有道理。艺能界的私生活很混乱，Alpha和Omega乱交出事的不在少数。真白作为Beta对于Omega没有什么性吸引力，也不被Alpha视为竞争对手，所以正好是躲过了潜规则，还作为“没有威胁的可爱后辈”获得了不少照顾。出道八年来，他没传过绯闻，虽然没有一窜而红，但是靠着邻家大男孩的亲切感累积了相当多的妈妈粉，甚至还从中衍生出了女友粉。

他在圈内是知名的洁身自好，因为甜美可爱获得很多Alpha女性的青睐。坊间对于真白友也的性向有很多传言。泛性恋，无性恋，还有传他性冷淡的。和他走得很近的内部人员，比如兔团的另外三个成员或者经纪人，就会知道真白友也只对男性有兴趣，和Beta和Omega男性都有过零星的尝试，但是都不长久，顶多三两个月也就和平分手了。这些信息都是严加封锁的，泄露出去有损真白纯真金童的形象，所以就连他的父母也不知道。

真白给自己烧了壶开水，泡了杯红茶，盘腿坐在窗边的地板上，往楼下看。酒店的玻璃楼身像面镜子映着紧邻的马路，看着像是盗梦空间里空间被折叠又展开。马路上行驶着的零星的车连成光带，大楼垂直于地面的窗户外轮廓在视野里连成一条条放射线，在视线的尽头汇聚成一个原点。尽管真白知道这些轮廓线是相互平行的，它们永远也不会相交，但是他离地面足够远。只要站得够高，他想，平行线就和相交看起来没什么两样。他呷一口茶，烫到了嘴，哗地又吐出来，结果手一晃泼到了身上。于是他的嘴、手、大腿都被烫得直疼。“嘶……”他抽着冷气，把杯子摆到旁边地上，在身上蹭蹭手，额头顶上冰凉的玻璃。雨滴在玻璃上画出一道道不规则的痕迹，像血管的分支。

刚才的梦里，他梦见了自己高中的时候借Vertigo光盘来看的事情。具体的不记得了，只模模糊糊记得梦里的男主角斯科特变成了自己，而那个死去的雇主夫人玛伦变成了日日树涉。怎么会梦到这么久远又这么奇怪的事情？或许是因为下午要跟日日树一块儿去游乐园。

这情节要是被他知道了，肯定被指着鼻子笑话。

真白的妈妈不止一次问过他恋爱还有结婚的事情。虽说父母也知道真白做偶像事业，结婚不是第一要务，但是真白的家庭很传统。父母都希望他能尽快找个好女孩，ABO中的哪个性别都不赖。

“男性的精子质量30岁就开始下降了，”真白妈妈拉着真白的手，语重心长地教导他，“能够生育一个健康的宝宝，拥有幸福的家庭，是最重要的。有了贤内助，于里于外都是好的。对于Beta来说，事业不用做到最顶尖。我们不用去跟他们争那些名利，做到自己能做到的最好就足够，爸爸妈妈已经对友也感到很骄傲了。”对此，真白只能含含糊糊地用工作太忙为借口敷衍过去。为了逃避被逼婚，他特地在新年家庭聚会时给自己约各种海外业务。

真白的性向，家里人只有妹妹友美知道。他几年前在海外和兔团一起巡演的时候，碰巧撞上非常规性向者大游行。刚看见的时候还是欢天喜地地看热闹，笑着笑着却突然崩溃，给大半夜正会周公的妹妹打了跨国电话。

“我不知道要怎么向爸妈解释，”他大哭着说，“又不是说非他不可。”

那天礼堂里日日树涉摘下面具流泪的样子，他在梦里见过很多次。日日树说将来的事情就将来再叙，但是真白友也如今就站在他们的将来，回头望向他们未曾交织的十年过往，想不通时间是如何一晃而过。梦里日日树涉吻了他的嘴唇，他也抚上日日树的脸。

窗玻璃的一边挂着雨，另一边挂上了真白的泪水。 

【7】

第二天上午真白被热情洋溢的导演和片方拖着在艳阳天下逛了p市三个美食街和购物街，已经快要虚脱，走路都开始摇摇晃晃。但是在众人的围追堵截下，他还是求着让经纪人开车送他到了游乐园。他在路上一口气喝了三瓶矿泉水，戴好墨镜和遮阳帽，在约定好的广场下车。日日树已经在了。他穿着灰色的长袖帽衫和花里胡哨的夏威夷短裤，斜挎着个荧光粉的腰包，靠着绿色的电线杆向他招手。

“友也君鼓起精神来！没精打采的！~”见到被太阳晒蔫了的真白，日日树嘲笑了他。听着日日树高呼“来吧，美好的一天才刚要开始~！哈哈哈！”真白友也回忆起了他久远而恐怖的高中生活。

结果，日日树涉兴奋了一个下午，拉着真白把所有的嘉年华游戏都打了个遍，获得了三个钥匙链，五个橡胶手环，一个自行车的优惠券和一个防盗铁链，两个巨大的毛绒玩具熊，和一个大号甜筒的兑换券。他把钥匙链装进真白的书包，把三个橡胶手环戴到了真白手上，两个戴到了自己手上，把优惠券还给了摊主，把铁链塞进了自己的腰包，把白色的那只熊送给了一个因为路人推搡而让热气球飘走的哭鼻子小女孩，还笑嘻嘻地舔了真白咬过的甜筒脆皮并大喊“间接接吻”。他们坐了很多圈旋转木马。坐了很多次跳楼机。坐了很多次海盗船。过山车他们只坐上了一次，因为排队的人太多。排队的时候，周围渐渐暗下来，在天的边际，粉红和橙红交融在一起，温暖又温柔。真白看着日日树露出来的脖子，暗自思索：如果日日树还留着长发，过山车开起来，他银色的头发会飘到座位后排人的脸上，让后面的人什么也看不见。“噗。”他憋不住，笑出了声。

“多么梦幻~像是独角兽的毛~”而日日树还望着远方，感慨着天空的美丽。

“有灯光污染所以才是粉色的。”真白小声地插嘴。

“友也君真不浪漫！”

“我只是在说实话。”

日日树吐出舌头来做出一副生气的模样。和他们一起排队的都是情侣或者有小孩子的家庭，而他们俩毫无违和地融了进去。

坐完过山车，他们坐在长椅上吃买到的三明治，中间隔着一个棕色的熊。真白把墨镜摘了，手里拿着帽子扇风。

日日树问他“不怕被认出来吗？”

他答，“天暗了，人也少了。我也看不太清地了。”他拿眼镜布擦着墨镜，再塞到书包里的时候，碰巧没看见日日树涉趴在玩具熊上明目张胆地看他，还明目张胆地笑。

“好——累——呀——”日日树放开熊，呲溜一下从长椅上滑下去，摊成一个大字。

“累的是我好不好！！毛绒都是我在拿着！”真白隔着熊给了日日树一记肘击。

“哈哈哈！有一种陪妻子购物的忍辱负重的丈夫的感觉！”

“谁是你丈夫！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！！”日日树从长椅上弹了起来，指着远处发光的旋转的摩天轮，“我们接下来去坐摩天轮吧~！坐完正好可以看花车游行！！~”

他笑着转过身来，夕阳在他周围撒下一道光。真白恍惚地想，如果日日树涉还留着长发，一转身，银发会像少女的长裙一样转成一朵花。他去中国旅行时见过一种叫十丈珠帘的白色菊花，盛放的时候，细长的花瓣像瀑布一般从花心倾泻而下。

“友也君累了吗？”见真白呆呆地张着嘴不说话，日日树凑过来，牵起真白的手腕。

“一起去吗？” 他的笑脸挡在真白眼前，把真白的视线笼在他的阴影里。

真白木讷地轻声应了句“好”。

于是日日树拉着真白的手腕跑了起来，真白另一只手牵着玩具熊的手。

终于坐上了摩天轮。他们坐在同一侧的长椅上。日日树一句话也不说，只是靠着轿厢的窗户，托着腮看着窗外，哼着远处传来的八音盒音乐。摩天轮摇摇晃晃，齿轮喀拉喀拉地响。真白藏在玩具熊后面，偷偷瞥向轿厢另一边。

摩天轮慢悠悠地爬到了顶，停住了。真白忍不住了。他想问日日树这些年一直都在哪，为什么不联系他，但是突然意识到因为今天一直被对方拉着到处跑，都不知道该怎么称呼他，或者如何引起他的注意。于是真白咳嗽了一声。日日树那边并没给出什么反应。他只好再试一次。

“喂！……你！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！居然是叫了你！友也君惊人地有创意！！”日日树拍着大腿大笑起来。

“那我叫你什么啊！十年不见能没事人一样就叫出来友也君的人太不正常了吧！”

“那友也君也叫我名字吧？”

“名字……”

“涉，叫我涉。”他眨眨眼。

“涉……”真白挤出这几个字符，好像是第一次听说日日树的名字一样。挤完了，干咳两声，思忖了几秒，又觉得直呼其名有点不妥，便补上了“前辈”二字。于是“你”正式升级为“涉…………………………前辈”。

“是的~我是你的日日树涉~”日日树憋着笑，“找我有什么事吗？”

“涉前辈……今天开心吗？”

“很开心哦~！”

“那就好。”

“谢谢友也君陪我来玩~”日日树鼓起了掌。鼓完了，转了回去，又陷回沉默里。

“吱——”摩天轮摇摇晃晃地又开始转动了。

“你当初……”真白低着头，注意到了轿厢窗户框上褪色的I❤️U涂鸦，“为什么突然消失了？”

“啊呀，果然逃不过这个问题吗？~”

真白满腹狐疑地看向对方。

“我的性向那件事友也君知道吗？”日日树翘起二郎腿，玩着他的小辫子。

“那事……算是知道吧。”

“但是嘛，也有别的事情啦。爷爷奶奶相继去世，那阵状态很不好，继续做偶像对粉丝和同伴都很不负责，那可不是‘爱与惊奇的日日树涉’！就不如都不做了。朋友介绍，加上也想探索探索新世界，就换了一个完全陌生的国家，想着说不定重新开始的话能找到新的自己吧！~就变成这样子啦。”他一副云淡风轻的模样。

真白倒也不对日日树面不改色的行为感到讶异。虽说仅剩的亲人去世这样的大事，放在他身上，估计过了十年仍是要哭天抢地一番，对于日日树来说，要藏的感情总是能藏得住吧。

但他仍是说：

“对不起，让你提起伤心的事了。”

“没事没事，都过去啦。”日日树涉笑着甩甩手。

“那抑制剂成瘾的传言，也是真的吗？”

“这个啊……”

日日树瞅着问话的人沉默了一会儿，接着伸手过来拉住真白放在腿上的手放在自己腰上。真白发了懵，任着日日树牵过自己的手，顺从地摸着日日树的身体。

或许是因为之前在酒吧里见面时，灯光昏暗，又或许是因为当时日日树穿的是女式的长裙，所以没显出来出他体格的瘦削。日日树罩在长袖帽衫下的身形羸弱的不像是一个男性alpha。根根分明的肋骨。低下头来能摸出一节节的脊椎。还有纤薄的腰。真白知道抑制剂成瘾的戒断反应和止痛药成瘾的戒断反应类似，大抵是食欲不振、情绪波动、疲倦无力、失眠和呕吐之类，但是当他真的触碰到日日树身上的真相时，他还是皱了眉头。

“穿裙子的时候还好，版型打得好的话，该遮的都能遮上~然后还有这些，”他撸起袖子给真白看，细瘦苍白的手臂上很多小针孔的痕迹。

“每天在变装皇后主题的酒吧上班总是穿长袖帽衫总要引起人怀疑，后来学会遮瑕，每次都要在身上盖很久。你来的时候可吓我一跳，生怕你发现我和当初的体型差异，说上几句话就想找借口逃跑。”

真白不知道该问什么了。他抽回他的手。他低着头不说话。

“友也君想问事情怎么会变成这样？天才日日树涉怎么会走到这步田地？”

“嗯……”真白抿抿嘴。

“很多年前因为性向丑闻这件事一蹶不振，影响了同伴的事业，也影响了粉丝的心情。终于也意识到自己是不快乐的，于是想借着断掉约炮的机会改变自己，想不到最后却抑制剂成瘾了。”

“那，这种事情，为什么不跟我讲？或者跟任何人讲？你偶像退役之后音信全无，没人知道你在哪，我们都担心得很，为什么不联系我？”

“嘛……也想过。和亲密的朋友或多或少也知会了呀，不过我和友也君的关系没有近到要用这些事情麻烦你吧？友也君当时事业正在上升期，影响了你可就不好了~与其破碎你的幻想以残局收场，不如就这样消失，变成一个谜团~！”

真白不回话，也不看他，转过头去望着窗外。

日日树见状，打起了圆场：“让你担心了，对不起哦？~现在好多啦！已经在康复中啦！”

“明明是你自己说，这种事情多少都会跟我讲的？”

“哦呀，日日树涉……是个大骗子，说的话可不能轻易相信哦。”

真白“哦”了一声，点着头。眼眶里眼泪开始打转，“好吧，算我上了当。”

窗外，游乐园里的人群变得稀疏起来。余晖将尽，天空是一水暗沉的青蓝色，勾了一个泛紫红的金边。

“……友也君？”

真白并不接他的话。

“对不起哦。”

“不用道歉，不是你的错。”是我自作多情，他思量着，重整了一下心情，用手指节刮掉将溢出的泪珠。

“……所以之后就是在做变装皇后的演出吗？”

“变装皇后其实是副业，皇后们只是在疗养所认识的一起治疗抑制剂成瘾的朋友。正好我跟他们提起会玩乐器，变魔术还有唱歌跳舞之类的，他们就邀请我加入他们的艺术团。所以这些才能，还能帮助到朋友们，也算没有浪费。其他的时候，也偶尔在当地的剧院做做演员，做做策划什么的~你知道，剧院的曝光度很低，所以又能做想做的东西，私生活也比做偶像自由得多。”

“这样。”

“友也君呢？”

“我现在进入了一个平台期吧，也算是在圈子里站稳了脚跟，但是再往上爬就有些困难。这次有A国的项目也是因为资金方在我身上下了很大的赌注，想要试探一下新的市场，才能拿到这种角色。不然我肯定是继续演邻家男孩了。快三十岁了，再继续演青少年总有点说不过去吧~”他向日日树讪讪一笑，又扭头向着窗外。

“被寄托了厚望呢。”

“是的。”

他们的轿厢离地面愈来愈近，路灯，深绿色的长椅和人群在视野里缓缓放大。等候乘坐摩天轮的队伍里有一个中年男子把看上去五六岁的女儿举过头顶，让女儿坐在他肩上。女孩举着亮着绿灯的手持小电风扇灿烂地笑。

“但是……”真白接着说。

“但是？”

“……但是向上的征途是无限的，就算是跌宕起伏的辉煌的一生，写下来就也只是寥寥几行，”他激动起来，语速逐渐加快，“比如涉前辈的事，没有人知道真相，四处流传的都是添油加醋为了吸引眼球而编出来的噱头，没有人在乎真正的你是在哪里做着什么，你过得好不好，他们只说你有多少多少个情人，你被多少个富豪包养，你的性向，你的豪宅游艇私人派对……”他比划着双手，转过身来，一副慷慨激昂演说的模样。

“友也君要现在和我探讨人生的大哲理吗？在快转完的摩天轮上？”

“也不是……”他低下头。

“那友也君想说的是什么？”日日树挪到真白身边，搂过真白的肩，弯腰探过身来瞧真白低垂的脸。

真白看着日日树涉，想问的事情在脑子里像海浪在沙滩上激荡出的泡沫一般接连冒出。这些年他还做了什么？他养的那些鸽子怎么样了？他有遇到喜欢的人吗？他的爷爷奶奶葬在哪里呢？在A国还是在日本，如果在日本的话他能不能去拜访？他是怎么习惯A国的生活的？他现在住在哪，有没有室友，吃得还习惯吗？他为什么剪了头发？他还会再留起长发吗？他是怎么看待真白友也的呢？当初怎样，现在又怎样呢？

但是他只是愣愣地望着日日树涉紫色的眼睛，光洁的皮肤和淡红色的嘴。日日树的身上有一丝淡淡的玫瑰香，熏得他开始噗噜噗噜掉眼泪。

“♪别为我哭泣，友也君啊~♪”日日树用《阿根廷别为我哭泣》的曲调唱出了这句话，把他逗得一笑。

“人们会被戏剧性吸引，这是常识。生活本身没有那么多戏剧性可以供人们娱乐，所以我扮演小丑，当娱乐的工具。而小丑无法获得幸福。绚烂的烟花燃尽了，没人会在意烟花的碎屑会坠落在何方~The light that burns twice as bright burns half as long，友也君也明白的吧？”

“但是……”真白的眼眶里还有眼泪在打转，正要接着往下说，被日日树用食指抵住了嘴。

“但是我不是这样的人。”日日树用真白的声线说，“你是打算这样说吗？”他的手指离开了真白的嘴唇。真白忽闪忽闪长睫毛，看着日日树的微笑，犹豫着点点头。

“那我们猜个谜吧~如果友也君答对了，就有奖励，猜错了，就要接受惩罚。”

“什么谜？”

日日树涉狡黠地眯起细长的眼睛。

“花车游行要开始啦。” 

【8】  
电影学术界对于Vertigo这个电影中女性角色的象征意义有很多的讨论。其中一种解释是，金发碧眼画淡妆穿灰夹克的玛伦代表了一张男性可以随意投射欲望的白纸。她扑朔迷离的神秘色彩是对男性的致命诱惑，引人明知玫瑰有刺偏去摘。而棕色头发，化着浓烟熏，穿绿色长裙的朱迪，性格活泼有棱角，代表着毫无神秘色彩，充满矛盾，但有血有肉的真实。

在电影的最后，扮成玛伦模样，染了金发穿上灰夹克的朱迪终于得到了斯科特青睐。但是她戴上的一副红宝石项链暴露了她的身份——这和玛伦祖母的项链一模一样。斯科特才意识到自己中计了。整个事件都是他的老同学编造的为了骗取他夫人家产的谎言。他认识的那个玛伦根本不是玛伦，从一开始就是朱迪假扮的。斯科特借晚餐为由，把朱迪带到了当初玛伦坠下钟塔的教堂。他把朱迪推上塔楼的台阶，笃定地说这样他就能走出过去的阴影，打败他的恐高症。走到中途时，他向下看，螺旋上升的楼梯在他视野里被压缩成一个令他眩晕的深邃漩涡。但他不气馁，他继续推搡着朱迪，向塔顶进发。他们来到了塔顶。最后，斯科特的计划成功了。他向下看去，不再晕了。他走出了过去的阴影，他不再恐高。他大声质问朱迪整个事件的过程，她如何骗他，她是不是老同学的情妇。如今他早已把你忘了远走高飞了吧！他说。

朱迪哭着说她爱他，她说她一直爱着他，再次相见的时候她本该逃走，但是却因为心存侥幸，想得到他的爱，才留在了他身边。她吻上斯科特，他们相拥在一起。但是这个时候一个修女上来查看。她说她听到了声音。朱迪受了惊，一把推开斯科特，从钟塔的拱门中摔了下去。

观看花车游行的人仍是很多。日日树和真白两个亚洲人被夹在高大的A国人之间推推搡搡，踮起脚也看不到游行花车间跳舞的表演者。

“友也君，友也君！”越过嘈杂的音乐与人声，真白听见日日树喊他的名字，他转过头，看见日日树浸在一圈绿色的光晕中。他漂亮的笑脸浸在花车绿色的彩灯里，他银色的发鬓被风吹起，融进青蓝色的天幕中。

“我知道一个高塔！我们去高处看！”日日树的紫色眼睛星星闪闪，呼喊的声音像是隔着重重帘幕，像梦的浪花冲刷起浮沙。真白木然地点点头，被拉起了手跑了起来，另一只手还牵着只巨大的毛绒玩具熊。

回过神来的时候，他们已经停下了脚步，站到了一座钟塔下。钟塔的门口摆着晚间限制进入的牌子，被日日树无视。日日树松开真白的手，灵巧地绕过牌子和围栏，径直往里走。

“喂！这写着不让进啊！”真白试图大叫着挥舞手臂来引起日日树的注意，但是日日树像一个灰色的幽魂一般一瞬便闪进了楼梯间的阴影里，消失不见了。

“真是搞不懂……”真白只好翻过围栏，追了上去。

木制的楼梯很老旧，日日树在前面身手矫健地跑，真白在后面拖着熊呼哧带喘地追，扶手都有些摇晃。

追到一半，真白有点体力不支，越过扶手向下看，螺旋上升的楼梯在视野中被压缩成一个漩涡。或许是因为今天一天从早到晚都在忙碌，他有些眩晕。膝盖发了软，脚底一晃。幸而他反应快，扶住了墙。一抬头，前面的日日树早不知道跑到了哪里去。

“等等我……”他上气不接下气地说，喘了两口气，把熊夹到腋下，又开始爬。

然而爬到顶上的时候，日日树栏杆都已经翻了一半。栏杆下面是好几层楼，距离地面的高度足以让一个成年人摔死。

“你干什么！”真白丢了熊，冲上去抓日日树，一把没抓住，日日树后背朝外向后倒去。真白急了，半个身子探出栏杆，抓住了日日树的帽衫衣领。

“你疯了吗？！你要到哪去？！”这是他第一次手出这么多汗。但是他必须抓住日日树，不然日日树就会掉下去。

然而日日树松开栏杆，张开双臂，笑着大喊道：“日日树涉当然是一个疯子！不用紧张，这可是爱与惊奇的魔法~”

真白的眼泪掉了下来。他的手指关节因为用力而发白，他用尽了全身的力气拉着日日树。

“求求你了，不要再出谜语了，我不想再猜谜了，你到底是要做什么，你不要再吓我了……”他的声音剧烈地颤抖着，他的话语和思绪都支离破碎。

日日树的双臂垂了下来，向他伸过来。日日树的手很凉。它们轻柔地爬上真白的脸颊，抹去真白的泪水。它们捧起真白的脸。在他开始模糊的视野里，绛紫的双眸闪烁着望向他，银色的睫毛缀着一圈辉光，闪成一片。他忘记了他们还在高空。

”这里不能进入的，你们在干什么！“

一男一女两个工作人员上来了，发现了他们俩，惊得真白撒开了手。日日树向后倒去。

真白吓得惊呼，复伸出手去抓，却不论是发梢还是别的什么都没抓到，只抓住一团空气。日日树涉却停在了半空。真白愣了，看着日日树吃痛地咬着牙，指指绕在他腰包腰带和腰上的自行车防盗铁链，用A国语解释道：“我把自己栓住了， 但是刚才吓了一跳钥匙掉下去了……”

还没等工作人员开口，真白已经怒不可遏地冲着栏杆外的家伙破口大骂起来，眼泪大颗大颗地往下掉，把两个工作人员都吓了一跳。

“你有病吗？！”

“你知道我有多担心吗？！”

“你这是干什么啊？！命都不要了？！我好不容易才找到你，你又想突然消失，是什么意思啊？！”积压了多年的不甘和委屈都喷薄而出，这其间混杂着一些跟日日树涉此时此刻的行为，甚至是和日日树涉这个人都八竿子打不着的情绪。

然而两个工作人员听不懂日语。他们困惑地凑上前来，扶着日日树让他翻了回来。说清楚情况后，那个膀大腰圆一脸凶相的大姐便下楼去找钥匙了。另外一个慈眉善目的大叔就留在原地看着他们俩，说是看守，还得安抚真白的情绪。终于，劝解了半天，真白不骂骂咧咧了，缩进钟楼柱子里的阴影里，把脸埋在膝盖间生闷气。日日树因为还被拴着，也只好靠着栏杆跪坐着，伸过手去拍拍真白的肩，真白就粗暴地推开他的手，挪一下屁股离他更远。

大叔见了，和气地笑笑，说道：“男朋友吗？我和我那个也吵，吵完了就好了，没有隔夜仇的。” 日日树涉只好敷衍地笑笑。

大叔接了个电话，说看着上边的小孩情绪稳定了，就下去帮帮忙。于是大叔和日日树挥挥手，下楼去了。

日日树用脚把躺在一边的玩具熊拖了过来。真白感到有毛茸茸的东西摸他的胳膊。他抬起头来，看见长了一副点墨小眼的棕熊摇头晃脑地在他眼前掐着嗓子说：“对不起~让你担心了~”

他笑了。又旋即收起笑容，把熊也推开。

日日树只能让熊远远地给真白鞠了一个九十度躬。

“真的很抱歉！我只是想看看友也君的反应，做得太过火了，真对不起！”

真白并不吭声。

“友也君不要生气了嘛~”熊举起两只前爪抹抹它的眼泪。

“向我保证你以后不这样了。”

“我保证以后不会做出这种危险的事情了！”

“……不是说这件事。”

“什么？”

“是说……不要总拐弯抹角的。”

“拐弯抹角？”

“就是……”他转过脸来，一双大眼睛在阴影里闪着泪光，“猜谜的话，倒不是说我不愿意和你猜，我愿意……”他垂下眼帘，皱着眉踌躇着，“但是……有些事，拖了这么久，就不要让我猜了。总是吊着胃口，我容易误会，好不好？”他又抬眼看向日日树，粗眉毛也耷拉着，含着点乞求的意味。

日日树攥紧了他手里的玩具熊的脖子。

他不是不懂真白的意思。真白想问什么，为什么拖着疲惫的身体陪着他胡闹，为什么在他开间接接吻的玩笑时脸颊泛红，为什么哭，为什么笑，他都明白。他也当然可以答应真白的请求，只消他嘴皮子一碰讲一个“好”。他也全然可以不费劲心力去造语言的迷宫。但是绚烂的烟花和大惊喜凋零之后，万一就剩下他一个，他怎么办？如果他把自己藏起来，还会有人跟着他来吗？一根残烛，还能照亮寻路人的方向吗？

他掐死了熊，咬白了下唇，眨眨眼，把将涌出的泪憋回去。

“误会?”他摆出副笑脸。

“我知道，你也不确定，你也是个人。但是我们这样耗着，哪儿也去不了。所以，我不知道这样算不算个答案，”真白用手背抹掉眼泪，“我也想了很久，这几年里，反反复复地琢磨着。”他从阴影里挪出来，吞吞吐吐，“如果，如果我分不清朱迪和玛伦，但是我哪个都又舍不得，就是说我大概……是先被玛伦吸引，然后通过玛伦认识了朱迪，毕竟玛伦和朱迪是同一个人，虽说朱迪是个奇怪的家伙，但是和朱迪……和朱迪熟悉之后更想要陪在朱迪走下去……但是玛伦也并不都是假的，不如说玛伦确确实实是朱迪的一部分，所以我大致……或许是两个都爱着……说出来真是离谱，说到底谜语是什么我都不清楚，但是再耗下去，我受不了……”他絮叨着，声音越来越弱，直到最后像是在自言自语。他金棕色的眼睛躲在长睫毛后面，小心翼翼地估量着日日树的脸色。眼帘里日日树的笑脸僵了，垂下了脸，看着水泥地。死去的玩具熊被他拢进怀里。很久，很久之后，他噗嗤一声笑了。真白的脸瞬即红得像拉面店里挂的大红灯笼。

“这个答案真是又臭又长，哪有说两个都要的？”日日树说。

“那你就当我是胡说八道！我也搞不明白我讲了一大堆什么，是……是天，天太热了中暑了乱说的，你别当真！！！”

“真是不巧，我可都当真了。”他轻描淡写地接过真白的话头，仍是垂着眼不看真白，也不知是在瞥着哪。烟花嘭嘭啪啪地在他们身后绽开，勾勒出他漂亮的侧脸和单弱的剪影。

“我最初搬来这边就是因为那个，多种性别婚姻合法化的法案。虽说到现在也还是悬而未决，但是至少有人把这事提上了日程。会觉得在这里可以自由地相爱，很浪漫的事情不是吗？”他抬起头来，游乐园的灯光和烟花的倒影在他的眼睛里摇曳。有星星从他的眼角滑落，挂在他的下巴尖上。他在熊的后脑勺上蹭蹭。

“哎呀，但是我想说的不是这个。我想问的是什么来着？太久了，想问什么好像都记不清啦~如果这个朱迪早就不是当初的朱迪了，就算她连玛伦都丢了，你还爱着她吗？你爱的是谁？我是说……”

一个突然的吻堵住了他的胡说八道。真白紧紧闭着眼睛，一只手撑着地向他侧过来，一只手绕过他怀里的玩具熊，抓住了他的肩膀。淡淡的蜂蜜香在他们周围飘荡起来。真白丰满的嘴唇覆在他干燥的薄唇上，湿润又柔软，和他猜想的一模一样。于是他试着伸出舌尖探进抵着他双唇的唇缝，惊得对方一抖，放开了他，还想缩回手去，却被他抓了个正着。他顶上对方的额头。他用他的大拇指揉搓着真白虚握着的拳头中柔软温暖的手心和紧张的骨节。真白的手心是涩的，浮着一层薄汗。拳头被他摸得渐渐舒展开，又环绕上他的拇指，像个在主人腿上睡着的猫咪抱住抚摸它的手臂。他们离得很近，日日树听见真白的呼吸逐渐变得短促。

“摔……”真白的声音微打着颤，说话的热气呼在日日树的嘴唇上。

“摔？”

“摔碎……”他努力提高了音量。

“蜂蜜罐子？”

“蜂……？”真白抽抽鼻子，空气里蜂蜜的味道像是广场广播喇叭一般嘹亮。他涨红了脸突然冲着日日树的耳朵大喊“水晶鞋！是水晶鞋！穿不穿得上的，摔碎就好了！管你为什么呢！”接着一把推开日日树，差点震破日日树涉的耳膜，还让半悬空的日日树哐当哐当地晃了晃。

“讨论什么呢，这么激烈？”那个和蔼的大叔回来了，身后跟着那个凶神恶煞的大姐。她摇摇手里的钥匙，走过来解开了日日树涉的防盗铁链。但是刚才是这个棕色头发的哭得稀里哗啦的，现在他哭完了，另一个银头发的脸上又挂上了泪花，滴滴答答哭得满地都是。大叔十分困惑不解地发问，“你们这是又吵啦？别吵啦，小情侣有什么过不了的坎呀？”

真白立马站了起来，从地上捡起日日树放下的熊，抱着就要离开。

“你们得跟我们去一趟安保室，”她叫住真白，“接受教育。”

“就是聊聊天嘛。”大叔在旁边和气地补充道。

去安保室的路上，大姐严肃地教导着他们在公共场合要注意安全，大叔却笑眯眯地看着抱着熊，恨不得把自己缝进熊里，耳根也红透的真白友也。最后，在空调开得有些冷的安保室，鉴于他们是初犯，也因为日日树经常带着团队来帮游乐园出节目而和管理层混出了情分，每人交了200元罚金，便就草草了事。

等他们从安保室出来，外面的天已经完全黑了。蝉声四起，闷热潮湿的风里黏黏糊糊地夹带着泥土的芳香。但两人一个比一个走得更慢，磨磨蹭蹭举步维艰，花了几个世纪，才终于挪到了日日树涉的车边。日日树的车当然，喷的是金属色带闪的深粉色漆，拉开门，椅座上码着红底白条纹的坐垫。真白把熊塞进后座，正要关上车门，被日日树用胳膊挡住。

真白正要骂他为什么又做这么危险的事情，伤着了手怎么办，忽然又懂了他的意思。这是猜谜的奖励。奖励是那个谜语的答案，而谜语的答案又是一个问题，而类似的问题或许日日树已问了他千百遍，只是这次的目的更为明确。

“跟我回吧？”

“不过，”出谜的家伙又补充道，“你要是想坐前面也行~☆”

这或许是猜错的惩罚也说不定。朱迪掉下去之后，斯科特探身向下看。电影到这里戛然而止，白色的演职人员表开始在黑色的屏幕上滚动。希区柯克并没有把斯科特眼中的景象展现给观众看。但是真白友也和日日树涉的故事仍将继续，因为他们不是斯科特，不是玛伦，也不是朱迪。他们是他们自己，他们的故事有无限的可能性。

END


End file.
